Good Ol' Days
Good Ol' Days is track #1 on The Script's third studio album, #3. Lyrics Up in the bar all smoking cigars While we were drinking Irish whiskey straight from the jar Talkin' 'bout them better days are not that far Whoever's coming back to mine you better bring the guitar You play a sad song, yea sing it from the heart Tell a sad story, yea tell it from the start Pass me on the pain that you made into art Yea, piercin' through my skin like a heroin dart When someone's strummin' on the strings and they're spittin' things, Everybody's movin' groovin' vibes when the other sings They gon' kill you with their passion and their soul When the first verse drops, you'll be fightin' back the tears and all While another man's crying in his beers and all While his woman's sayin' cheers to it all Ain't no shame in the game, just the way we were raised For all we sing about better days, better days Oh, we'll remember this night when we're old and gray Cause in the future these will be the good ol' days Oh and we're arm in arm as we sing away In the future this will be the good ol' days Ten o'clock and it's off, what started as a pub crawl Now we're all lost Better live it out tonight, tomorrow's gonna cost So get up on that piano boy and play your ass off You're playing real good, everybody sing along If your bang is out of beat, everybody move along Play us somethin' real we can hang our hopes on Sing a rebel song and watch us march along Won't you come along? (Oh, these times are hard) Yeah, meet Jenny, meet Pete, meet Mary, meet Keith They're busking on the streets seven days a week Pay a pound, pay a penny, make it full or leave it empty They play, you listen, that's plenty It's two am now, we're dancing in the rain and uh Hanging out of each other like the pain is gone These are my people, these are my crowd And I'm never too proud to sing about Oh, we'll remember this night when we're old and gray Cause in the future these will be the good ol' days Oh and we're arm in arm as we sing away In the future these will be the good ol' days The good ol', the good ol' days x8 Oh I got the whole place singin' yea, singin' this song Even the old man there with the paddy hat on Singin' ooh ooh, come on sing it sing it, ooh ooh I got the whole place singin' yea, singin' this song Even the girl over there with the red dress on Singin' ooh ooh, she singin', ooh ooh Oh, I got the whole bar drinkin' yea, singin' these tunes And the guys over there with the big tattoos Are singin' ooh ooh, drinkin' and singin', ooh ooh The emo girls with the college degrees And the tag along friends with the fake ID's Singin' ooh ooh Oh and we're arm in arm as we sing away In the future these will be the good ol' days The good ol', the good ol' days x8 The good ol' days, yeah The good ol' days